February 14th
by twinlady
Summary: Valentines Day means something different to each and every one of us, and it's not always easy... Please R and R


Disclaimer- I don't own POTO

For those who have no one this Valentine's day…

And dedicated to a someone special to my friendwhom she loved. Hope you don't mind Hun :)

For Grandma...

* * *

Madame Giry went to the Opera Café and ordered her usual light meal. She just wanted to eat and go back to her rooms to rest. All the little Ballet Rats were out running amuck somewhere, off with their latest infatuations. But she was not one to fall for the cheap showiness of this silly holiday. 

Meg looked at the other dancers run out with their various dates and beaus. She kept on a brave face. She still had the rest of the day. Meg ran inside the Opera to get in a little more rehearsal for the upcoming performance; she was a bit off with some of the steps.

Erik paced back and forth in his lair. He wasn't sure why he was bothered so much that day. It wasn't like it was any different to any other day. Or was it?

Giry took out a crystal decanter and poured herself a drink. Oh, how she just wanted to fall asleep and wake up in a weeks time when the hype was over! When the girls had gotten over their crushes and all that was and was not said.

Nothing yet. But the day wasn't over. Then again, she wasn't fooling herself. Nothing had happened because nothing was _going_ to happen.

The Phantom tried to compose. He tried to work on his sketching. He even tried simply sitting and reading a book, but nothing was calming him down. Something was wrong and he had to know what. It was something about the day that he'd forgotten. Something about this time of year that he knew was coming up but couldn't quite recall. He raced upstairs to do a little eavesdropping. Perhaps the dilemma would resolve itself.

She sighed and set down her glass. It was no good. It was coming and nothing she could do would stop it. How many years would Giry try to push away the feeling before she realised that in the end she couldn't fight the tears that would spill from her eyes? They were never a great deal, time had eased it a little, but they were still always there. Somewhere in the back of her mind Giry tried to convince herself that one day she wouldn't cry. One day she would take out the photo of her lover on Valentine's and simply be able to remember the good times without weeping…

That day wasn't today.

"I still love you and miss you… My wonderful husband."

Night. It was over. She sighed at the end of it all. Despite the realistic view she had had of the day it was still disappointing. No one had expressed any interest at all in the little blonde daughter of the strictest Ballet teacher in the world. Everyone was too scared to come near her. They thought she was too sweet and innocent; too liable to run to Mama should someone upset her. So no one even tried. Not a single one. Meg was alone again for another year. Perhaps next year she would get a rose from an anonymous suitor. Perhaps she might find a beau of her own. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps… She went to bed early and just lay there, sad. What was the point in crying when you didn't have a love to cry over?

Valentine's day… How could he have forgotten! That stupid holiday that so many fussed over. That ridiculous day when all the people of Paris celebrated the over-rated notion of True Love. Thoughts ran around in his head. '_What a foolish way to spend a day! What a waste of money to be spending it on tawdry gifts that would get thrown away! What a… what a…_' He broke. Erik came crashing to his knees and screamed her name,

"CHRISTINE, WHY!"

Many young, happy couples were enjoying their day. It was a time of love. Beauty was praised and passion revelled in. Yet still there were those who's hearts were broken. One woman who cried over the memory of the husband she had loved and lost. One girl who had yet to find that which she yearned for, yet to know what it was to love somebody so deeply that it hurt. One man who's beloved sat on a park bench with her adoring Fiancé, giggling over the way her new ring sparkled in the sunlight. Two hearts in love and joy. Three broken and bleeding.

* * *

For all those we are alone today… May the future smile on you. 


End file.
